Freshmen Year
by marmar1814
Summary: My story. AU. Find out how it went! Just give it a try and review pwease! Can't think of a good summary right now but you might end up liking it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't wrote a story in a long time because of certain events in my life. I'm getting back into it to vent. I'm sorry if it sucks but it will get better, promise! This really is my story. I'm Spencer in here and my ex gf will be Ashley. This story is AU. Actually, me and my ex have similarities to both of the characters on South of Nowhere. All of the other added characters have their names changed but just know that everything that happens in this story is real. Nothing was over dramatized just for writing. Oh and do you guys think I should continue?**

Spencer's Pov

My mind is reminiscing of the past. Of what I went through this school year.

It was high school and it was my freshmen year. New school, new people. I didnt know anyone here except for one person and me and her weren't even that close anymore, plus we didn't have any classes together. I was left alone while all the other kids here know each other from middle school. All of my classes went through the typical routine of handing out a syllabus with left over time to talk. I couldn't do that. Like I said, I had no one. I spent three periods of this boredom then I got to fourth period.

English Honors 1 with Mr. Harris. He seems nice and as I look at the student in this classroom, I can tell we would be a wild bunch. I scan through the class, I had to make a friend. I've been too shy all of the previous classes but next period is lunch and I don't want to sit and eat food as a loner on the first day. I just kept on thinking how much I hated King High and wished that I went to Wilson with all of the friends that I've known for years. But its best that I stop complaining and find a friend and quick!

I look at these teenagers and one in particular caught my eyes. She was...interesting. That's what I immediately thought as I gazed at her. She was definitely different. She was emo with that teased hairstyle. She wasn't what I was use to but I couldn't look away. I thought she was beautiful and just cute! I continued staring at her and I think she caught me, but oh well, nothing's going to happen with this girl. She's probably not even bi or gay but I wish she was. Damn it, first day of school and I'm already crushing on a girl that I don't even know!

Time flew by and it's now lunch time. Everyone zooms right out and I was in no rush to get to the cafeteria. There was this other girl who was still in the class room. She came over and introduced herself to me,"Hi, I'm Amanda! Wanna be friends?" Her hand was held out and naturally I accepted. Yay! I wasn't by myself anymore! Lunch wasn't that eventful. I got to know Amanda better and I think we're going to be friends for a long time. And in case if you were wondering, yes, I was looking for that emo girl with the name that I did not know of. I didn't see her unfortunately but it's not like I would've had the balls and do something.

Sixth period and it's geometry time. I head into the classroom and everyone is picking their own seats. I see that girl again! She's in my class! YES! I take a seat in the row to the left of Miss Gorgeous. My seat is the third in my row and she's the second in her's. We're diagonal of each other. She's quiet and kinda just in her own corner. Mr. Patterson handed us a questionare to do and I hate these things. I don't think my teachers should know this much about me at all. I'm just here to do my work and get A's. As I was doing the questions I turned my head toward her paper and I found out her name. The name is Ashley Davies and she's a year older than me. Besides that I couldn't read much, the angle wasn't good enough.

As stalkery as it sound, I stared at her for about two weeks. I'm sorry you guys but I couldn't help it! Ashley definitely caught on though. Whenever I would stare she would feel the presence of my eyes on her and she would look back, sort of confused. I was creeping the girl out and yet I never stopped. I knew I should've but I didn't. One day, as I do my usual staring, she pulls out a bag of Jolly Ranchers, and takes one out and pops it in her mouth. She sees me still watching her and I guess she figured that I wanted one. She held out the bag and I took the first one my hand reached and said thank you.

After that we became friends. Ashley was the new friend that I was still crushing on a bit. I just never thought that meeting her this year would've changed my life like it did. And in some ways it was for the good and mostly, it was really for the bad. So many things developed, drama happened, and it left me and a lot of other people hurt. I'm still a freshmen as I tell you this story and it's two weeks to the end of this school year. I'm here...shattered. Broken. Hurt. I'm not sure where life will take me. I'm not sure who I'll be with. All I know is that this is the story of me and Ashley and what we went through. It's about first love and what I thought to be true love. Now, I don't know. But as you, the viewers, take the time to read this I hope you'll tell me your opinion. Please review because as I narrate this story I'm still thinking that some of these things that happened was my fault. Maybe it was but it was also the other person involved. I just need you my readers to tell me what you thought, advice would be helpful for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first few chapters will be short and sweet since that was when things were easy and fluffy. I'm just giving you a short summary. The chapters will be longer once I get to the day that something grew between me and my ex. Please review. Thank you.**

Spencer's Pov

Ashley and I became very close, very quick. We were practically inseperable. Although, I do feel about taking Ashley away from her nine year long friend, Allie. Can you believe that Ashley and Allie went to library for lunch? Sorry to say but that's kinda boring. Ashley is so shy but it's adorable. She's so cute. She's so innocent and naive, she always ask questions when I use big words. She'll say,"Huh," as she tilts her head slightly and scrunch her eyebrow. Inwardly, I'm melting. And that crush, yeah it never went away. I'm trying to be her friend though but she didn't care at all that I was bi which was a good thing. I made her laugh and smile everyday and everyday I fell a little more for her.

Eventually, I got Ashley to break out of her shell. She came with me to lunch, met Amanda and all of my other friends. She started to speak out more and she had a hyper side just like me. In the short amount time, I became her best friend. And it actually turned out, her younger brother Andy has known my brother Max for three years in school. It was a small world after all! The Carlin and the Davies became close as well, even though there was a language boundary. Ashley doesn't look it but the rest of her family does. They were hispanic, obviously speaking Spanish and my parents knew a few words luckily. Ashley's dad knew English way better than her mom, and our two families still got long great. I was happy about it. Our lives practically revolved around each other, at least that's how it was for me.

In September, a new girl came into my second period, Art 2-D. She was a total bad ass rocker. Tattoos, piercings, and she was just so hot! Another girl took my breath away. At this point I was crushing on two girls. Ashley and the new girl, Brooke. I felt the same for Ashley as I did for Brooke but there was a significant difference. Brooke was more of fantasy, I really thought I was out of my league with her. I was crushing on her from afar around those times.

It was October and my bro Max is a big fan of Bakugan. He's a sixth grader and Andy was into it too. There was some tournament for it here in California and my dad said Matt could bring Andy. Automatically, I could bring Ashley too. The competition was at a mall out of our county but it was pretty nice. It had all of the stores that Ashley wanted, like her all time favorite, Hot Topic. We were left alone to wander and inside Hot Topic she showed her type of music. The bands she LOVES-Avenged Sevenfold, Slipknot, Disturbed Attack Attack, just to name a few. I was intrigued. I listened to this type of music mildly, but this was everything to her. After that, we ate and headed to Game Stop. Oh, that's another thing I should tell you about Ashley. She's a gamer. Or to be more specific, she's obsessed with Rock Band. I'm the opposite. I'm not really into that, but I went in with her.

The first thing that I notice once we step into store was some guy looking at my girl, I mean Ashley! Oh, should I mention what she's wearing? She has a black skirt that shows off her milky white legs, a pink cami that leaves most of her skin out to the people, and boots that added some sexy to it. I thought she looked amazing. I remember not being able to take my eyes off of her. And that boy was definitely checking her out. He stops looking at the game in his hands and looks her up and down, and stops right at her butt. He does that first before later approaching us as we walk around the store. I knew the boy would come over and I didn't like him. Not one bit. Besides, my jealousy, I just got a bad vibe and my vibes have not been wrong. For some reason, Ashley liked him. Let me tell you right now, he wasn't cute. Now I know it's not all about looks and I'm not hot or anything myself but I'm just saying this out of anger, kay?

I was left out of the conversation and I jump in by drilling the boy with questions. Not really drilling but my tone was pissed and to the point. This boy answers back rudely and I guess I kinda deserved it. Whatever. They exchange numbers and he's talking to his friend and we're on the other side of Game Stop. We've resumed looking at all of the games and I just stare at her face. Taking in her features and I was blown away. My inner desires take control, I was on impulse as I plant a kiss on her cheek. She turns to me, not expecting it, saying,"What was that for?" I simply reply with a,"I wanted to. That, and I was kinda hoping Danny would see so he would leave you alone!" We walked around with our brothers and I saw like three more people check out Ash. I place my arm around her, keeping her physically close and away from pervy dudes.

I played the overly protective best friend in her eyes. They talk for like a week or two and he ends up asking her out as his girlfriend over the phone. Isn't that romantic? Not at all! He could've waited until they hung out, kiss her, pull away and look into her eyes again, and then ask her to be his girlfriend. The boy does not know how to do it right. They were like an hour away from each other and Danny wasn't near us unless he was spending the weekend with his mom. I told her it wouldn't work out. Most long distances don't, it's a statistic and it's not like they were in love. This boy was just a waste of time. She didn't listen to me and it was a Saturday where they were going to meet up at the park to "hang out". They were going to kiss for the first time.

Ashley was freaking out massively. She was asking questions on how to do it and I tried to explain but kissing is difficult to instruct. I suggested and offered her my help by saying she could practice on me. I think she was desperate at that point and agreed. It was the the Friday, the day before Ashley and Danny's kiss. This is her first kiss and it's going to be with me. I felt so honored, so lucky. To this day, I'm proud to be her first, I hope she'll never forget me. I hope she'll remember me in someway in the future. Okay, back to the story.

We were in my room and we were both nervous. I came off experience to her but really, I wasn't. She was my first too. I leaned in and we both giggled. We felt like this was to weird because we were too much of friends. I was starting to let go of her since I saw how she was with Danny. I was trying to focus on Brooke then on. After an hour of giggles, I took her face and gave her a peck. She didn't move her lips. She was too scared to do anything. I taught her where she could touch the guy and what kind of kisses he would try. We ended up kissing over and over again. Her lips were moving and damn were they soft! I told her before I started the kiss was to not worry. "I don't like you, I like Brooke". I take it all back! Because as the kiss became natural, full of feeling, I was falling again. Or maybe I never stopped? I think I was just pushing it away.

We went into the bathroom and my dad has this light bulb that makes everything blue, all club like. She preferred it in there more. I second that because wow! Her kisses got better. She was more comfortable, more into it. I switched from one hand on her face to both on her hips and she copied my actions. I wasn't sure what was going through her head at the time but I knew where mine was. My heart and mind were linked together. They thought as one and I knew completely whatever is going on with Ashley and I, I wouldn't be able to let it go. I was right and you'll see what I mean as the story goes.

My dad knocked on the door awaring me that Ashley's mom was there to pick here up. She had to leave and I didnt want her to. I wanted to kiss her more or just be with her, ya know? We both fixed ourselves up so it didn't look like something was going on and she left. I spent the rest of that night replaying the kisses we shared momentarily.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

The next day after practicing, it was time. This was it. Ash's first kiss with her first boyfriend. I was sleeping peacefully before I got woken up by my cell ringing. It turns out I had to come with Ashley so it wouldn't look like her and Danny were a couple. When we got to the park, I got stuck hanging out with his little sister. She was mean! She wouldn't let me use her scooter! Okay no, she was nice. We had the same taste in men. We loved Taylor Lautner! The nasty couple ran away from me and the little sister to kiss. Now I don't know what happened then. I do know it was at least an hour where I couldn't find them. They finally come back, we take the kid home, meet his mom(**A/N:She was mean. I'm mostly filipina, but I'm also irish and japanese and spanish, I think. I'm mixed basically and Danny's mom called me messed up that day because of that.**).

We walked back to the park and we go to a picnic table in the shade. He puts his music on. Songs like Down by Jay Sean and Watcha Say by Jason Derulo were playing as they resumed kissing. I was the third wheel, hanging out with Ashley's dog Lucky. Yeah, that Saturday was great! No, I hated it. All I did was walk the dog and let me tell you that dog is a killer. It's a small, minature Doberman and yet that thing hauled me around. I had to tie the leash around my wrist and I had marks from this dog! They were kissing and Danny was trying to turn it to a makeout. He was trying to stick his tongue into her mouth. WOW, on the first day of actually being together and you try to shove your tongue down the girl's throat? Yeah, you're definitely the charmer.

Ash pulled back everytime and all I kept on thinking in my head was,"HA SUCKER!" It was funny! She pulls back looking all cute with those big, brown, expressive eyes and you could tell she wasn't comfortable. They kissed some more and her parents came to pick us up and I had to pretend that I was friends with the guy. We go to her house, heading straight to her room to talk about the day at the park. Andy was there, playing the drums on Rock Band in her room. Andy knows everything in Ashley's life and he keeps it a secret if necessary. He came up with this nickname for Natalia's ugh of a boyfriend. Can you guess what it is? We call him Dumbass Danny! Ahh, I love her brother!

We sit on the edge of her bed and for a moment, we put our attention onto the TV screen as we watch the skills of the twelve year old boy playing on expert. I become disinterested and look at that exposed skin. She was wearing another one of those outfits again. I plant another kiss on her but this time it was on her shoulder. "Why did you kiss me there," she questioned. "Because you just kissed him on the lips. I'm not going anywhere near those lips for the rest of the day," I answer honestly. I went home later that night, slightly broken hearted.

Luckily, they only went out for a month. Through that whole one month of dating they only saw each other one day. And that was the day at the park. Whenever me and Ash got alone time, this was what we did. We kissed and held each other close. I had more of a relationship with her than what Dumbass ever had! That's awesome! So when Ash broke it off and we continued whatever this thing we had going on, I tried to get her to come to terms that she was, in fact, bi. I mean, we were I guess friends with benefits but we both liked other people. Ah yes, after Danny Ashley was crushing on this girl named Jill. She was dark, emo as Ash. I knew that Ashley thought she was hot and she kinda was, when she got dressed up and stuff but besides that, Jill was just okay in my opinion.

The way that Ash talked about Jill just screamed bi! Although, I did think that since Ash and Jill had so mant things in common they would be better off as best friends. Ash didn't see things that one day, I just said to Ash was,"Girl, just admit it! You're bi!" And she did. Sure, I had to explain what specifically bi was but she understood after a while.I became proud and cocky as my ego grew. Damn, my gaydar is so good! Hasn't been wrong yet and I don't think it will be anytime soon! Since I knew that Ashley was bi maybe I was also right with my other crush.

* * *

With Brooke, there's wasn't progress. All I know is that when she's in the room I get so many feelings. I get giggley and more nervous than usual. Like I said I'm not sure if she's bi either. She has this big cross tattoo on the back of her neck. What if that meant that she was religious? She stares back at me sometimes. Ooohhh! If it counts for anything, I did recently say hi to her the first time ever!

So now it's December and yeah it took me like two months to just say hi to this girl! I'm shy when it comes to the ladies. The really hot ladies that are so bad ass and probably doesn't like me because she's straight or something! She was shocked, not expecting it but replied right back.

After the first hello it turned into an everyday sort of thing. All of my friends knew that I had a crush on Brooke and they gave me this dare two months ago to go up to her and tell her that I think she's beautiful. So I figured since me and her have been acquaintences for quite some time now, it wouldn't be too bad if I did the dare. Issac is a friend of mine who sits to the left of me in art. He's not exactly cool with the gay thing but he's okay when it comes to girls. That's the most common reaction, I guess. People don't mind much when the opposite sex is gay or bi because they don't have to worry about them flirting with them. But if it's the same sex they're afraid that they will get hit on and they think it's disgusting. That was Issac's state of mind. He did think that Brooke was straight and was hoping very much so he could have a chance with her in the future. We made a bet on her sexual orientation and I was praying that I would win. Not only for the sake of winning because lets be honest, winning feels great. But also, because I was really starting to like Brooke and I don't want to be liking her for all this time for nothing.

Brooke hasn't been to school in like two days. Unfortunately, I already made a goal in my head to finally talk to her the next time she came to school. Today she was here! I was ecstatic to see her beautiful and sweet self in my life once more but my stomach was thinking the opposite. There was something in my stomach because seriously some animal was twisting and turning, making me terrified for what I was about to say to my crush. I was THAT nervous!

The bell rings and I head onto third period. Issac is talking to me and I'm drowning out every word from his mouth. Brooke was right in front of me, my heart and mind was saying that it was time. This was the opportunity that must be taken. I had to stop being such a wimp. I had to stop being such a scaredy cat, a pussy! With that, I take my right hand that had a pencil in its grasp and tap her on her shoulder. She turns towards me. I walk a little faster until I'm right next to her, on the left side of the hot somphmore. Issac is forgotten and knowing the prick he can be, he'll get mad at me for ignoring and leaving him. I didn't care about anything really except for Brooke and I. "Hi," is the first thing I could think of and say. She smiles brightly at me and I continue with what I was planning on saying. " I had this dare that my friends want me to do and I'm not sure how you'll take it...," I trail off. She signals with her eyes to keep on going. "Anyways, I think you're beautiful," is what I mumbled. "What," she asked me. I took a deep breath and said it more clearly,"I. Think. You're...beautiful."

"Awww, you're so sweet," Brooke gushes. Right then was where my smiles never stopped. My smiles we're on which felt like 24/7 and it was all because of this girl. "So your friends really dared you to do this," she questions me. " "Yeah but I didn't mind doing it because you really are beautiful to me," I say. She awes again and I get this high in me. I get these feelings repeatedly now that I've never gotten before her. I'm not sure what it is, what it means, but I know I'll figure it out eventually. I had to part ways with her after the short conversation. I spent the rest of the day gabbing about it to all of my friends as a wide grin never left my face. I was that happy over something that little. Damn, I'm pathetic! But I don't care!


End file.
